


Charmed, I'm Sure

by AquaBoi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Hypnotism, Light BDSM, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBoi/pseuds/AquaBoi
Summary: An akumatized villain once again captured Chat Noir. While the nimble hero would usually find his way out of situations such as these, this villain is after more than the miraculous.  Of course, Chat has to be convinced to give him what he wants. One way or another.Like the adage: Give Chat Noir some cock, he'd be fed for a day; teach him how to suck cock like a champ, he'd be broken forever.
Relationships: Original Character/Adrien Agreste, Original Character/Chat Noir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Charmed, I'm Sure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year, for a boyfriend at his request. I decided to post it here, though maybe the writing style may be slightly different from what I do now. In any case, I hope you enjoy it!

A sharp light from above woke him up. His vision began blurred. He felt groggy. His heart beat sluggishly thumped against his chest. He felt as if he just downed a whole bottle of cough syrup and woke up from his drugged state. _Was I drugged?_ Chat thought. He couldn’t remember what had happened. It wasn’t until he realized how cold the floor felt against his butt and how his arms felt sore when he began to understand his situation.

He heard a gentle tweet of a flute. Not before long, he heard the hisses above him _._ Snakes around his wrists tightened as they bound them together above his head against a pole. While Chat could use his powers to break down this pole, he’d risk killing the snakes. And as disgusted as he was with snakes, he wouldn’t harm living animals like that. And besides, who knew if he needed to use the power again? In this situation, he didn’t know who he was against.

“Well, this wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been like this, haha.” He tried bring levity into his situation; he wasn’t a big fan of snakes, especially if they slithered all over him. And they did indeed slither around and on top of him. They were so uncomfortably cold against his skin

A red light blinked in the distance. Footsteps clacked and echoed. A slight snicker can be heard.

“He’s finally mine.” A disembodied voice whispered from in front of Chat. The figure was a slender male, less muscular than the already-lean-but-limber Chat Noir. He wore loose, flowing clothes; cream-coloured muslin wrapped around his legs, and violet silk hung from his torso. Around his neck clung a red, cotton scarf. A white mask held itself onto his visage, contrasting itself with his brown complexion. And his hair flowed down to his back, braided and held together by a sequence of smaller snakes—red, brown, green, and yellow threads writhing betwixt each fold of his locks. 

“Ugh,” Chat grimaced, “they’re all over you.”

“You don’t know how much I’ve been waiting for this moment.” He grinned. “I’m Snake Charmer. Charmer for short.”

“I personally prefer Charmer.” He interjected, trying to wriggle out of the binding of snakes, but they merely tightened at the resistance.

“I’m such a huge fan of yours, Chat Noir.” The young man hunched down. His eyes were a golden color, almost luminescent in the sharp light. His smile had an innocence to it. He wasn’t lying, that Chat could tell.

The blonde hero feigned a grin. “Oh, a fan! Well…I can totally sign something of yours. How about that nice scarf? So, if you would just loosen these…snakes. For me. I would really apprec—”

The young man laughed heartily and reached over to pinch Chat’s cheek. “You’re _so_ adorable, thinking I’d let you go so easily. Not after all the trouble I went through.” 

“And all this for what?” Chat nudged his face away from the man’s fingers. “Some fan-based obsession? A quick Q and A? My favourite color is green. Next question.”

Charmer’s eyes stared into Chat’s endearingly. “Not Q and A.” He leaned in closer to Chat. Charmer’s breath smelled like cinnamon. The blonde’s eyes widened when he felt warm lips press upon his own. A spiced taste invaded his mouth as a hungry tongue wrestled with Chat’s tongue. He tried to shake away Charmer’s kiss, but a firm hand grasped onto his chin. A demanding hand targeted Chat’s chest, rubbing his nipples through the carbon-fiber, skin-tight suit. 

_What the fuck is he doing?_ Chat thought to himself, even though soft moans escaped through his nose as he felt his body warm up under this sudden and intense affection. Charmer broke from the kiss. Chat panted gently, his lean chest heaving underneath Charmer’s still-fondling hand. 

“Fuck,” Charmer bit his lip. His amber eyes took in the sight of a distressed Chat.

“Y-you pervert. Is this what you wanted all along?” Chat struggled more. He looked up at the snakes binding him. His fingers started to spread out. “Catacl—” He was about to shout out, but Charmer blew into his flute. Chat started to feel a cold slither at his groin. 

He peered down. A red snake with darker diamond patterns on its back fed down from Charmer’s scarf, up and around Chat’s wriggling leg and up to the noticeable bulge growing at his groin. The undulations of the snake’s body as it travelled further up Chat’s body rubbed against his dick. Each thump of his heartbeat meant his member became more turgid with blood. It pressed against his thigh as it became larger. He wanted to shake off the snake, but it started to wrap under and around Chat’s muscled body. Its own muscled body pressed his cock against his leg with each squeeze.

Charmer’s eyes widened as he saw the shine of Chat’s body suit show the contour of his cock; a soft glow extended down mid-thigh. Charmer knelt down beside Chat and held out his hand with bated breath. Chat was about to jolt his leg away, but Charmer’s eyes darted at his snake, who has made its way to Chat’s face. He clicked his tongue in disapproval. “I don’t want to do this the hard way, _mon petite chat noir._ ” He cooed.

“Oh _please_. Do it the hard way. Like fucking hell would I just let you have your way with me!” Chat flexed his muscles and tried to pull against the snakes. He wriggled and flailed violently. Charmer disappointedly grinned and blew into his flute once more. The red snake squeezed tightly, and with bare fangs, bit into the muscular shoulders at the base of his neck. Chat hissed and yowled. “Fuck!” He shouted.

Charmer leaned in. His hand rested on Chat’s distended, thick cock. His fingers rubbed against the striations, feeling Chat’s foreskin gliding underneath with each weakening struggle. 

“You fucking perv. I swear, when I get out of this, Ladybug would be the least of your…the least of…your….y-your…” Chat couldn’t finish his words. _W-what’s happening? Is this that snake’s doing? Am I…going to die?_

His thoughts were lucid. But they slowly melted into a blurred slurry. A minute has passed already. The venom the snake injected into his neck was already taking effect. His eyes glazed over to his groin. “I…you…This isn’t…right…” _I-I can’t let him do this…_

“Chat. You’re so cute when you’re worked up, but I need you to cooperate with me.” Charmer cooed as his fingers, firm yet delicate, kneaded against Chat’s hard cock. It throbbed through the fabric, almost painfully so. His vocal protests turned into deepened breaths, and his once-averted peeks became an entranced gaze. Charmer’s fingers rubbed the base of his fully-erect cock. The fabric couldn’t contain his girth as his muscles flexed. Instead of lying flat against his thigh, it started to shift. It strained against the fabric. It lifted up, not by much. Maybe a few centimeters. Just enough to incite a delightful growl from Charmer. 

“You’re a feisty one, hm? Do you want to cum?” Charmer continued to rub at Chat’s base. He groaned and writhed. He couldn’t get any purchase between his feet on the ground and Charmer’s red snake now binding him against the pole even further. The bite mark it left bled, but not by much. And from the looks of it, the snake was poised to do further damage, further intoxication if Charmer willed it. If it wasn’t the snake that would stick its fangs into Chat, it would be Charmer himself to do the deed as he leaned in and tenderly kissed Chat’s trembling body at the nape of his neck mirroring the bite of the other side. He anticipated pain. But such gentle touches contrasted the words oozing from his mouth as he teased Chat. He stroked gently. He stroked deliberately. From the base and up beneath the crown of his head, Charmer made sure Chat would only get partial pleasure. The foreskin he could grasp on to was only pulled enough to uncover the slight tip. Maybe Charmer just knew that this was happening because the fabric grazed the tip, causing a slight jolt of spasms within Chat’s abdomen as he attempted to thrust into Charmer’s hand.

“Ah. Look at you. So desperate.” Charmer added. He nibbled on Chat’s neck, licking it between firm bites, never breaking skin but definitely leaving impressions. The blonde hero was no longer fazed by this sensation, and instead he savored it. _M-more,_ he thought. _Please. Just a little more._ He wanted to utter those words, but all that came out were soft whimpers as he ground his hips with futility. Charmer didn’t have a full grasp on Chat’s aching cock. It didn’t matter how much he thrusted; all he would ever get was the shaft and the base between two or three fingers.

But his cock was more mobile as it became slick with Chat’s precum. Charmer sensed his captive’s rhythmic thrusts becoming more intentional and aimed. He wasn’t having that. He stopped for a moment and looked out in front of Chat. The blonde didn’t think anything of it; he was needy and wanting. His grinding and rocking hips didn’t do a damn thing for him. More touching. More stroking. More biting. Just _more_. And this thoughts, whatever noise in his head would even be considered coherency, became _more, more, more!_

“What do you say we make ourselves more…accessible?” He whispered into Chat’s ears. His breath smelled of cinnamon and lust. Even from his ears, Chat could smell the spiced whispers laced with a sexual anguish building up within Charmer’s own groin as he untied the rope which clasped his loose pants against his waist. Chat couldn’t tell from how loose everything draped over him, but upon undoing the ties, Charmer unveiled his own erection.

“Have you ever played with another cock before?” He asked. “I’ve followed you. Updated your fan page frequently. Ladybug mustn’t put out often, if at all, if you’re looking at a cock like that.” Charmer teased. It was certainly sizeable; it wasn’t as girthy as Chat’s cock, but it had a good inch and a half on his. It was long and the way Charmer held it in his hand and smacked it against the pulp of his other hand had Chat’s mouth wanting it. His foreskin only hid halfway up the head, revealing a darker pink tip. It was already slick with precum. A trail of it dripped down from the slit of his cock. Chat instinctively opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, as if he could catch it from where he sat. Charmer’s brow raised and his snide smirk became a smile of wonder.

“Do you want it?” Charmer asked coyly. “Or do you want to cum?”

Chat’s breath was labored. These were tough decisions. He didn’t know what else to say.

“I-I want…more…”

“That’s not what I asked.” Charmer pressed.

Chat, in his lustful state, wasn’t going to answer the question asked, only the question that his body want answered. “I want more. Please…I just want more.”

“Oh…fine…” Charmer feigned reluctance as he stepped in closer. The musk, odoriferous and yet sweet, made itself apparent to Chat. He felt the heat of the cock tip get hotter as it approached his earnest mouth. And then it finally touched. Without a moment’s hesitation, he wrapped his lips around the head. Charmer let out a hefty sigh as he felt his hero eagerly suckle upon the tip. And though it was not an act of experience, Chat did use his tongue to taste and pull back the foreskin that hid the glory of Charmer’s cock. A small burst of precum emerged, followed by a thrust from Charmer’s hips, and rebounded by Chat’s encroaching head towards the beginning of Charmer’s shaft. 

“F-fuck. You’re not bad…In fact…you’re pretty good.” Charmer gently moaned as he fed his cock further in. For a moment, Charmer made sure a good amount of his cock got attention. Sometimes he would completely pull out, only to have Chat’s disappointed mouth be met with Charmer’s hanging balls. And the blonde happily lapped and suckled upon them, each testicle jostled by his slick and hot tongue. After a good session of that, Charmer rewarded Chat with his cock again, to which Chat moaned and bobbed along each gentle thrust. Eventually Charmer would want something else.

Chat didn’t realize how this worked; the cock has to go somewhere when it passed the tongue and lips. So even though he happily, almost greedily sucked, it got to the point where it hit the back of his mouth. Charmer paused. Chat hesitated. But that thought came back. _More_.

Chat, with slight reluctance, bobbed his head gently against the now-maxed-out cock. His eyes fixated themselves on Charmer’s neatly groomed pubes at the base of his cock. He wanted to have his face nuzzled right in there. He wants to feel something go deeper within him. Charmer, while he started out as the villain of the week, had some amount of mercy. Chat couldn’t take him. Not yet. From behind him, he blew into his flute a series of notes. The red snake, who was patiently waiting and watching them, took this as its cue; a loud hiss from the snake was followed by a muffled yelp from Chat. This time something else came into his thoughts. It wasn’t lust. It was something more mind-melting as his body felt like it flowed into the beam that held itself against his back. His sore arms held above him loosened. In fact, the snakes themselves had freed themselves. They did that a little while ago. Did he notice it? No, he must have. Because his arms weren’t above his head. For a good few minutes, they had been slowly creeping down from above him, one hand going for his own crotch as the other kneaded as his nipples. 

“Good boy,” Charmer said. At least, that’s what Chat thought he said. He couldn’t listen to him very well as his own thoughts were too preoccupied with the tip of Charmer’s cock now entering deeper into his throat. _God, yes!_ Chat thought. He swallowed, the pulsating motion of his tongue and throat inviting Charmer deeper. Those pubes at the base of his dick getting closer. Chat closed his eyes. They opened. His nose was met with hair and skin. For a few seconds. No, it was minutes. No, it had to be seconds. It was hard to tell. He was held there, his tongue pressed against the throbbing underside of Charmer’s hot cock and his throat filled with everything else. 

He closed his eyes. And opened them. It was as if every blink took a snapshot of a different moment, a different sensation. A newfound emptiness lent itself into being full again. The sloshing sound of his mouth being desecrated became replaced with Chat’s duplicity of struggling for air and moaning at the same time. And if Chat didn’t moan enough, Charmer moaned in his place. How long ago has Charmer’s slender, brown fingers entangled themselves into his blonde hair? When did these fingers, which teased Chat so terribly, take hold of Chat’s gently sloped chin?

None of it mattered. Chat was just so happy to feel such fullness and taste as Charmer fucked the blonde’s mouth with zeal. And then he groaned loudly. He hilted and bucked against Chat’s face. A deep, almost guttural moan travelled down his body, through his cock, and practically shook Chat as the hero now felt a hot, thick feeling shooting into his throat. Charmer’s cock throbbed. It withdrew for a few centimeters but then found its way back there again, as if wanting to dig a new passage within its newfound home. Chat moaned along, but it became silenced against the villain’s length in his mouth. Each pulsation came a new spurt of cum. Each quivering of his balls was followed by a carnal groan. Each tightened pull towards Charmer’s pubes brought a fainter image of his tensing body. Chat’s eyes struggled to open. His body did want. But now, a primal instinct wanted to survive. He gagged and started to cough. 

But Charmer was still cumming. Fuck, was he cumming... And Chat had to swallow. He had no choice. He felt his eyes getting heavier. He won’t make it.

At least, until Charmer fully withdrew his length so abruptly. Chat coughed and wheezed. After recovering, he looked up at Charmer. His cock was still hard, now covered with cum and thick spittle. He had a pleased but still-wanting smile on his face. 

“Do you still want to cum?” He asked. 

Chat looked down at his own erection. It ached still as it remained hidden. The precum might as well have been a full-fledged cumstain. But he wasn’t satisfied. A sensation emanated within him. Beyond the feeling of his cock. He wanted _more_. He looked back up at Charmer, and without even hesitating undid his suit. It wasn’t until he got down to his chest when Charmer blew into his flute. Chat was ready for another bite. Instead, the red snake slithered the other way, down Chat’s body. It continued to cling onto Chat, but only his body suit this time. And like peeling a banana, the snake pulled the body suit all the way down. What entertained both Chat and Charmer was how Chat’s hefty cock sprung up, heavily slapped Chat’s thigh with a wet thud, and bobbed and weaved in the air. A trail of precum oozed down his cock as well as hung onto his inner thigh. All that was left on him were his boots, his gloves, and his cute little ears. 

Charmer pulled Chat 90-degrees towards him with some force and knelt down. “You’re such a mess.” He said before leaning in and kissing Chat. This time, Chat reciprocated and moaned. His cock throbbed with more precum. It was so ready to just relieve itself; that was apparent to the two of them. Charmer took a hand and stroked Chat Noir. He was barely able to get his fingers around his girth. But it wasn’t his goal to get Chat Noir off. No. He had a goal which happened to coincide with the blonde’s needs. He slicked his fingers up with the hero’s thick precum and trailed his hand down his taint. He pressed his finger at Chat Noir’s hole, which resisted at first. But his fingers were so slick with precum and Chat was so needy that it only took another lengthy kiss to have the boy open up. Two fingers. Not only did this venom loosen Chat’s throat, but it made this apparent anal virgin already raring to take on two, maybe even three fingers. Chat broke the kiss and fell onto the floor, arching his back as Charmer fingered him. He reached in and curled his fingers against the upper wall of his body. Charmer knew what he was looking for.

Chat had never done this. He knew of it and fancied doing it. But he never gathered the courage to play with himself like this. And with good reason, because his body shuddered and shook. It felt as if he was already cumming. His voice hiked to a higher pitch. His voice quavered and pleaded. “Y-you’re…making me cum…what the fuck…C-charmer, please…I’m cumming…” He moaned and shook. Nothing more than precum came out of his cock, but it almost looked as if it would have been shot or slung out by the violent throbbing his cock was doing. He swore he was cumming. But as Charmer continued to finger him, it was just a wave after wave of this sensation of almost-cumming maybe actually-cumming. It got to the point where he just allowed Charmer to play with him and Chat Noir just continually rode this orgasm. _One minute. Two. Three. How long as it been since this started. Oh god, how would it be when…_

Charmer straddled between Chat Noir’s legs and lifted the hero’s hips. “You can’t have all the fun, yes? It’s my turn.” He positioned his cock at the blonde’s entrance. While it had been played with, it resumed with that natural reluctance to invasion. As if that would stop Charmer. As if that would stop Chat. As the villain dug into the hero’s entrance, Chat would encourage him by grinding and rolling his hips. He gazed up at Charmer’s vibrant yellow eyes as it took him in with hunger. His cock throbbed between the two of them. It continued to leak precum as his hole became stretched out by Charmer’s length. 

He wasn’t as girthy as four fingers, but he made room for himself as he worked himself inside. Chat felt that same build-up happening, but it tapered off as the tip of Charmer’s cock made its way deeper into the warm hole. A constant pressure made itself apparent that it was only going to get worse from hereon out. And that was true, as Charmer started to buck his hips in long strides. He wasn’t playing around as he intended to fully take advantage of his length and the angle of Chat’s body which he now had fully gripped by the waist; each thrust fully in and out caused his cock to press against that sweet spot within him. Chat Noir growled and thrashed as each motion just sent him closer and closer.

It didn’t take long for him to reach that beautiful climax he had from before, but this time it was even more enveloping. It was as if Charmer’s length was trying to push cum out of Chat’s cock directly from within. The blonde’s cock stiffened and tensed up. It wanted to make that come true. It wanted to cum so hard. And his body gave every single signal to shoot cum all over itself. But the violence against Chat’s hole only served to be purely pleasure and no substance as he was beat again and again with orgasm after orgasm. His hole tensed up and gripped and pulsated. Chat Noir uttered sweet, delicious curses at Charmer as he was sent into consecutive orgasms. He couldn’t believe that this was happening, that something this fucking amazing would just keep happening so long as Charmer just fucked him hard.

And Charmer did. Even through Chat Noir’s orgasms, Charmer fucked him. He relished in seeing this charming and elegant hero become so undone that he’s begging to be violated more. He was no longer bound. He wasn’t threatened to continue. Sure, he had some venom injected into him, but it didn’t make his experience any less real. Chat Noir, the hero of Paris, was directly under him and was begging to be fucked more by Charmer’s huge cock just so he can continue this continuous orgasm he had become addicted to.

“Fuck. Fuck. Oh God. Charmer. Please. I want to feel it. Cum in me…” Chat practically sobbed in his arms. It had been about fifteen minutes since this started. The only thing that kept Charmer from going over the edge was that Chat was so delectable in this state of begging. But he needed to seal the deal.

“S-sure thing, _mon petit chat noir._ ” He grunted. He released a free hand to grab onto Chat’s thick cock, which is just utterly slick from all the precum. Though thick, the foreskin easily slid back to unveil an aching pink head, just ready to cum. He continued to stroke, timing it to his thrusts. Their breaths became raspy and labored. And ultimately, they were at their limits. Charmer leaned down, deeply thrusting in short bursts and kissed Chat Noir’s slightly messy, sweaty chest. _“Je t'aime t-tellement. E-et…je veux faire ça tous les jours. Tu v-veux ça?_ ” He panted, waiting for an answer.

_“O..oui…Oui Charmer!”_ He shouted and nodded. He grasped onto Charmer’s head against his chest. And in one moment of blindness and clarity, Chat arched his back and came. It shot all over Charmer’s vest and scarf in such amounts that almost an hour of blue-balling actual ejaculation would only produce. His cock throbbed so forcefully. His hole squeezed so tightly. Chat’s hole was so welcoming and accommodating that Charmer followed with his own cumshot as he buried his cock deep into Chat Noir and groaned loudly into the blonde’s chest. Chat’s claws undid his braid, tousling it into a dark brown mess falling upon his body. The snakes which wound itself into his hair dissipated, sensing that their master wanted nothing more of them right then. Charmer grasped and lifted Chat’s body up from the cold ground. He cradled the shaking Chat as he filled the boy with his cum. His body ground into Chat’s ass, which milked him with every thrust. They remained in that position, slowly moving, grinding, and panting as they ride out their orgasm.

Chat, still under the influence, looked upward listlessly. He purred as he stroked Charmer’s hair. He didn’t notice Charmer withdrawing himself and leaving gentle kisses. He still purred as Charmer got himself dressed and walked into the darkness. But it wasn’t over. Not only did Chat became enslaved to Charmer’s cock but…

It was all being recorded. 

In the distance was a camera. It had been set up a while ago, long before Chat came to. All of this was a trap, just for this situation. And Chat, when called for a rescue, took the bait. A fight ensured, but not a very quick one. And Charmer, though he was posed to take Chat’s miraculous, had other plans. And it didn’t matter if Hawk Moth protested and took away his powers now. The deed had been done. Chat Noir was addicted to Charmer’s cock, with or without his powers now. And it was all being recorded.

Charmer brought the camera in from the darkness and pulled it in. Chat stared at the camera and thought nothing much of it. He smiled. Charmer was happy. He had such a grin on his face. And Chat himself must have one as well, must have looked so pleased.

“Paris, look at your hero. So defiled. So horny. So addicted to my cock. Say hi, _mon cheri._

“ _Bonjour Paris,_ ” Chat snickered weakly and waved at the camera. His hand flopped lazily to the side and ventured down to his hole. Charmer took his camera down to where Chat was playing at, revealing a well-fucked hole with cum leaking out of it.

“Chat Noir, how was it?” Charmer stuck out a hand and gently prodded the wet, twitching hole. Chat Noir let out a giggle and grabbed onto Charmer’s hand.

“ _Tres bien…”_ He cooed. He led Charmer’s fingers back into his hole. Charmer humored him and recorded himself fingering Chat for a moment. Chat rocked his hips willingly and let out a soft moan. “Are we…doing it again?” His voice dripped of need.

Charmer looked at Chat and then at the camera. “I suppose we can. What do you think, Paris? Anyone who’d like to help our lovely…adorable hero, just come down to….”


End file.
